


折翼

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 一个笼子在寻找一只鸟。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	折翼

01.

“这是个至关重要的问题，在我们的咨询将要结束的时候，我还会再问你们一次。不过这只是第一次，请不要感到压力，不要把它当作最终必须达成的目标，只是闲谈， **你们期望从我们的谈话中得到什么？”**

奥蕾娅说。

她坐在办公室里，面对有史以来最强大的两位巫师，聆听他们，开导他们，如同对待千千万万其他的普通巫师，以期能够挽救岌岌可危的婚姻。

这就是奥蕾娅的工作，她是一位巫师婚姻咨询师。

“我以为这是你的工作，医生，我们付给你不菲的咨询费，你能带给我们什么？”异色瞳的巫师坐在靠墙的位置，他垂落肩膀的金发让他看上去安静友善，好像一只驯顺的小白兔。只有当他说话的时候，威压如同实质化的利刃破空而来，几乎让奥蕾娅想要马上道歉。

红色短发的巫师坐在另一把椅子上，因为男人的话而皱眉头，奥蕾娅看得出他不喜欢男人说话的态度，又隐忍着不予发作。

他一定练习了很久，奥蕾娅想。

“重修于好，挽回感情？”他叹息着说，好像仅仅这几个字就令他筋疲力竭，“人们通常把婚姻咨询视作给彼此的最后一次机会。”

“那正是我要说的。”奥蕾娅温顺地露出笑容，“这绝不是你们婚姻的最后机会，它是一种辅助手段，帮助婚姻双方认识自己，认识对方。但没有人能替你们决定这场婚姻的结局，除了你们自己，希望你们可以理解。”

“我们理解。”蓝眼睛巫师说，另一个则保持了沉默。

从走进门开始，两位高瘦的巫师始终保持着距离，他们一前一后，走到这间狭小的办公室里，只有正对办公桌的墙面上有两扇窗户，百叶窗拉到一半，刚刚够光芒落在奥蕾娅身上。

屋里没有蜡烛和火光，只有一只悬挂在天花板中央的电灯泡，现在它关着，令大半间屋子陷入昏暗中。两侧墙面都是内嵌的书架，有些很新，有些很旧，有些比很旧还旧。它们是奥蕾娅从黑市淘来的古书，关于心灵和大脑的魔法，其中大部分都被魔法部列为禁止使用的黑魔法。

奥蕾娅点了点头，从面前文件夹中抽出两份问卷，分别递给两人。

“通常我会从重建彼此的情感链接开始，这意味着我们需要坦白和诚实，对我，和对你们彼此。你们同意吗？”

金发男人耸肩表达他不在意，蓝眼睛的巫师也点了点头。这是个好兆头，他们没有拒绝交流。

奥蕾娅放松了一点点，“我们从第一个问题开始，你们在一起多久了？”

“七年。”“十三年。”

奥蕾娅没能忍住自己的惊讶。红发男人看了对方一眼，对方也恰好看着他。

“我们结婚七年，在一起十三年，我想奥蕾娅医生的意思是我们在一起的时间。”

“婚姻咨询，邓布利多先生，那意味着我们结婚多久而不是相识多久。”

“在一起(been together)有哪个词代表了结婚？”

“为什么不问问医生呢？介于提出这个问题的人是医生，她一定有标准答案。”金发巫师和被他叫做邓布利多的男人同时看向她，灼热目光令奥蕾娅头皮发麻。

“哦，哦，这个问题，我了解了。下一个，格林德沃先生，阿不思这个名字是怎么来的？”

“他母亲为他取的，而他父亲显然对此没有任何意见。介于阿不思在拉丁语中意味着白色，也许他父母希望他这辈子都不要和黑魔法沾上半点儿关系，而他明显的，辜负了他们。”

“我母亲为我取这个名字和黑魔法没有关系……”

“你又怎么知道呢，你从来没有问过。”

“她是我母亲，我当然比你清楚她是怎么想的，格林德沃先生。”

“是啊，就像你完全清楚阿利安娜是怎么想的，而阿不福思为什么到现在都不和你说话。”

“……你越界了。”

这句话从邓布利多的齿缝中硬生生挤了出来，好像格林德沃刚刚对他使用了索命咒。对话朝着不受控的方向愈演愈烈，金发巫师努了努嘴巴，让奥蕾娅误以为他有话要说，但他没有。他扭过头，迅捷的，似乎一刻也不肯多看邓布利多一眼。

奥蕾娅在笔记中记下这点，又对邓布利多提出了相同的问题。

邓布利多没有马上回答，他朝金发巫师的方向迅速看了一眼，发现对方也在看他时飞快收回目光。

“盖勒特……他是被收养的，所以我怀疑他自己也不知道。”

“我不是被收养的！”金发巫师恼火的压低声音。

奥蕾娅露出鼓励的目光。

“我是吃百家饭长大的，好吗？我有时住在邻居家，有时住在朋友家，有时也住在亲戚家。要不是如此，我不会住到巴希达家，更不会遇见倒霉的邓布……”

“那你为什么叫盖勒特呢？”邓布利多粗鲁地打断了他，这在奥蕾娅看来是很少见的，因为当他那么做后，他看起来不是很舒服。

格林德沃停了一下，语气变得飘渺不确定，“……医生问的是你，不是我。”

“看吧，他不知道。”

 **“我知道。”** 一字一顿，格林德沃嘶嘶地说。奥蕾娅看到他攥紧双拳，似乎下一秒就要把拳头砸到邓布利多清秀的面庞上。但他没有这么干。

奥蕾娅等待着，希望他继续说下去，但他也没有这么干。他就僵在那里，瞪着邓布利多，银白色的眼睛像在冒火。

他们可能僵持了一阵儿，也可能没有，时间仿佛静止，就连奥蕾娅也不记得他们如何度过了这段空白。

然后忽然之间，奥蕾娅看到了格林德沃蓝色的那只眼睛，他已经恢复平静，拳头慢慢松开，迫人的气势一瞬间收敛殆尽，仿佛从未存在。

他倏然站起，居高临下地看着奥蕾娅，口吻平静无澜，“我想我们的会谈结束了，是吗？”

“哦，哦，当然。如果你觉得那样做会让你舒服点儿的话。”奥蕾娅露出职业化的微笑，指了指他们手上的问卷，“我们可以下周五继续讨论。”

格林德沃也朝她敷衍地微笑，然后转身绕出椅子，他甚至没费心走到办公室外。他走了两步，在窄小的办公室内卷起一阵扭曲的微风，幻影移形了。

在格林德沃消失的刹那，邓布利多从进门起便紧绷僵直的身体像断线木偶，重重砸进靠背里。

“抱歉。”

他说。余下的时间里他们都没有说话。

02.

邓布利多回到家的时候，格林德沃不在他们的卧室里。他不在客厅，不在书房，不在餐厅，不在客房，甚至不在他们的露天阳台打盹。

基本来说，他不在家里。

邓布利多独自站在客厅中央，脚下踩着他们婚后一起买的羊绒地毯，头顶悬挂着他们一起装饰的霓虹吊灯，轻柔的白纱窗帘随风似舞动的裙摆，微风吹拂，邓布利多跟着打了个寒颤。

——好像他们从没在一起过似的。

03.

第二次他们不是一起来的。

邓布利多早到几分钟，礼貌地敲门，在听到奥蕾娅请他进屋的声音后慢慢打开门，奥蕾娅站起来迎接他，下意识朝他身后张望。

“他，嗯，他跟他的朋友在一起。”邓布利多互相揉搓双手，走到上周他坐过的椅子旁边，“我可以吗(May I)？”

“哦，哦，当然，您请坐。”

奥蕾娅和他一起坐下，翻开邓布利多和格林德沃的笔记记录，然后抽出了那张问卷。看到她的动作，邓布利多也想起了这回事，他匆匆忙忙从怀里掏出自己的那份问卷，把它交给奥蕾娅。那是一份填写彼此基本资料的问卷，他们本该在上周完成它。

奥蕾娅接过问卷，给他倒了一杯水，低头翻看邓布利多的填写结果，同时问道，“您今天感觉如何？”

1.对方的名字来源？我不知道。

“……还可以，像上周一样。”

2.对方的生辰日期？1883年。夏天？可能吧，我们不太庆祝生日。

“您感到紧张吗？焦虑？您失眠吗？”

3.对方最喜欢的食物？他讨厌一切食物，这就是他为什么像只得了多动症的猴子。

“有一点点。”

4.对方的父母如何看待你们的婚姻？我没有见过他父母，他也很少提起。他们似乎在他很小的时候就去世了，我不太确定，他没有说过。

“有一点点紧张，还是有一点点焦虑？失眠严重吗？”

5.对方如何看待你们的婚姻？我不知道，他先求的婚，也许，期待？现在大概是憎恨吧。

“都有一点儿。不算严重，我能睡上五六个小时。”

“你需要睡的更多一点儿。”奥蕾娅把问卷放在文件夹的最上方，她粗略扫过所有二十五个问题，每一个回答都像前五个那样模糊。

邓布利多看起来十分疲倦，他揉着眼窝，点头应道，“尽量，我尽量。”

格林德沃就是在这个时候走进来的，他把问卷叠巴掌大的方形，直接幻影移形出现在门内。他看了一眼邓布利多，径直坐到自己的位置上，用中间的三根指头压着问卷推到奥蕾娅面前。

奥蕾娅做了相同的事，问候他今天的状态，迅速扫过问题的答案。

格林德沃的答卷比上一份要简洁许多，他跳过了第一个问题，显而易见，因为他认为他在上周已经做了回答。第二个问题的答案与邓布利多的案宗上完全一致，第三个他写了柠檬雪宝，酸味汽水，覆盆子果酱，滋滋蜂蜜糖，冰镇柠檬汁，太妃手指饼干等等。接着是第四题的答案：他父母没看到我们的婚姻。多幸运。

最后是第五题，奥蕾娅在这个问题上停了一下，因为他看到格林德沃这样写：一个亟待解决的麻烦。

在奥蕾娅的位置，她并不认为邓布利多这样看待他们的婚姻，因此这个问题实际上更接近于，是什么让格林德沃认为邓布利多这样看待他们的婚姻。

这是个很好的切入点。

奥蕾娅将两份问卷整理到专属于他们的文件夹中，十指相交，让自己的目光温和的在两人之间切换。

相较于邓布利多的疲惫，格林德沃看上去风尘仆仆，好像刚从一趟旅程中归来。他把过膝的大衣脱下来，叠挂在右手手臂上，身体后倾，半躺在椅子上休息，似乎累坏了。邓布利多则端坐着，背脊打得笔直，双手不停地在腿上来回移动，有时又环绕臂膀，咬着指甲望向地面。

从进屋起，他们一次眼神交流都没有。

“今天我想谈谈你们对婚姻的看法。”奥蕾娅说，“从一到十，你会给你们的婚姻打几分？”

“六分。”格林德沃飞速回答。

“等等，”邓布利多则说，“一代表极端痛苦，十代表非常满意，还是……？”

“凭直觉回答就好。”

“好吧，一起？”邓布利多看着奥蕾娅，却对格林德沃说。

他们同时回答道，“六分。”

“你们认为，十分的婚姻是什么样子的？像你们父母那样的婚姻是你们的理想吗？”

格林德沃不安地动了动，这次他没有马上回答，而是等待着邓布利多。

“是啊，像我的父母那样。”红发巫师说道，目光聚焦在天花板的某个角落，好像那里的蜘蛛编织了一张有超能力的网，而它刚好叫做夏洛特。“十分的婚姻大概是我父母的样子，他们很恩爱，从不吵架，至少在我的印象里一次也没有。阿利安娜出事的时候，有一段时间我们家的气氛很紧张，我父亲一言不发，母亲总是忧心忡忡，但即便如此他们也会互相安慰，他们……他们总是知道彼此需要什么。”

“那是你的理想吗？从不吵架？”

“不，不，不是。我不是说我们经常吵架，我们会争论，但我们不吵架。”红发巫师又坐的更直了些，对于一场婚姻咨询来说有点儿过于严肃了，“我是说，互相照顾，体贴，宽容，让步，这类的事情吧。”

“所以，你想表达的是我不照顾你，不体贴你，不让着你，对你不够宽容？”格林德沃几乎是以好笑的口吻质问。他让目光落在桌角的挂饰上，那是奥蕾娅从北非带回来的原石，被她精心收在一只小玻璃柜里。

邓布利多猛地看向他，“我不是那个意思。”

格林德沃也转过脸来，“在我听来你就是那个意思。”

“你从不把我们的房子当作家，你把那儿当作驿站，当作酒店，只在晚上回来睡觉，每天天不亮就跑出去！你记得你上次坐在餐厅吃饭是什么时候吗？”

“上周五，我们一起吃午饭，然后一起到这儿来。”

“对，两个月以来头一遭，你坐在我们的餐桌上吃饭因为我们不得不一起进行婚姻咨询。”

“所以你现在要抱怨了？因为我还在想方设法完成我们的理想而你只在乎几百个愚蠢的孩子和他们有没有炸毁第二只坩埚？干得漂亮啊，邓布利多教授。”

“这和孩子们没有关系！”

“不，邓布利多，”格林德沃忽然倾身向前，恶狠狠地瞪着红发教授，右眼冰冷，左眼烈火如歌，“这和我没有关系。”

“……什么意思？”

他退了回去，退到先前那种冷漠的，盯着玻璃柜里的挂饰发呆的姿势，冰凉地说，“我父母的婚姻就是彼此远离，尝试不要在今天杀死对方。”

奥蕾娅意识到格林德沃在回答她的问题，小心翼翼问道，“他们离婚了吗？”

“没有。”

“他们如何解决了婚姻危机？”

“雇人杀死对方。”

一时间许多问题像机关枪似的轰炸她的大脑，她就是愣住了，惊呆了，不知所措。她感到视网膜里的影像如同麻瓜的黑白电影，格林德沃危险地笑着，漠然观看着男人与女人的互相伤害，他冷眼旁观，路过，好像一切都和他无关。她看向邓布利多，对方正像他一样动弹不得，只有格林德沃抬头看了眼座钟，慢吞吞地说道。

“咨询时间到了，我相信你还约见了其他客户，是吗，医生？”

“哦，哦，是的。”奥蕾娅如梦初醒。

“下周再见。”

格林德沃已经站起来，把双排扣风衣披在身上，银色领针在昏暗中熠熠生光，如同刀光。

“等等……”奥蕾娅站起来，椅子在她身后发出刺耳的尖叫，“我想问，”她说，却怎么也说不出下文。

狭小的房间又一次只剩下她和邓布利多。

04.

“如果你每次都自己决定什么时候结束咨询，问题永远无法得到解决。”

“也许这里根本就没有什么问题？”

格林德沃站在厨房外边，挥舞着魔杖让切片面包，番茄片，火鸡肉，蛋黄酱，沙拉酱和生菜堆叠到一起，简单做了个三明治。他从昨晚到现在都没有吃饭，一直与文达和阿伯内西待在奥地利，他们预备在雪山上建一座城堡，以山体本身为原材，依山而建。这可能要耗费数年时间。

“你不回家，你不说话，你不告诉我你在做什么，这还不是问题吗？”

“我很忙。”

“忙到你在家门口站了快半个小时，却不愿意走进来？”

“我什么时候……”

“上周日。”

格林德沃不再说话。他当然记得上周日发生了什么，文达带回了默然者的消息，宣称他在预言中看到的很可能是纽约的斯蒂恩国家银行，那孩子正在那里散发传单，标题栏上写着1926年。

一方面他感到高兴，介于在更早之前他就看过另一个预言，默然者杀死了那个阻碍他事业成功的男人。另一方面，十四年的时间可以改变很多，他没法儿保证每个预言一定会实现，有时候它们就是会随着现实的运转悄然变化。

他思考着，不知不觉走到门口。他不知道自己在那里站了有快半个小时，更没有注意到二楼窗边注视着他的邓布利多。他想到他们原本可以做到什么，他们可以改变整个巫师世界，而邓布利多只想着把自己的才华烂在一所陈腐的学校里。每当他想到这个，他就气得浑身发抖。

他不能把这气撒在邓布利多身上。

他不能告诉邓布利多他有多希望当初没有留下来。

他告诉自己，不在外面把这怨气消化掉他就不能回家。

“你站了半个小时，转身离开，到对面的餐馆吃廉价的晚餐，你没有注意到一门之隔，我放了一整晚的酱熏猪肘。”邓布利多怒极反笑，“你可真忙啊，格林德沃。”

一只猫头鹰敲打窗玻璃，邓布利多认得它，那是文达的白枭。

格林德沃也看到了它，它右脚绑着一封火漆信封，不断用喙啄敲。他看了看白枭，又看了看愈发压抑火气的邓布利多，慢慢地说，“我可能要出……”

“别说，别说出来。”

05.

邓布利多焦急地在房间内踱步。距离上一次不欢而散又过去一周，格林德沃没有回来，只有文达的白枭出现过一次，送来格林德沃的口信。

他告诉他会在咨询日当天上午到家。

显然他没有。邓布利多派出一只猫头鹰，但它只在屋顶上空盘旋几圈就飞回来了。

连他的猫头鹰也找不到他。

时间一分一秒逼近，邓布利多知道他不能再等下去了，他不希望他们的咨询师为他们担心，她是一名好医生，邓布利多看得出来，她真心想要帮助他们。

他轻轻挥了挥魔杖，剪裁得体的西服外套稳稳当当落在他架起的胳膊上，走到门前时他深呼一口气，让自己做好准备，面对那人可能不会出现的结果。

他把手放在门把上，不确定自己是否真的准备好了，然后他打开了门。

格林德沃站在那里，黑色长风衣撕成长条状，狼狈地伏贴在身上。袖口不断有粘稠的液体向下滴落。邓布利多低下头，看到门口汇聚起一小滩血水。

“嗨，”格林德沃撑着墙，声音充满疲惫的沙哑，“我没有迟到吧？”

他说，试图微笑，但没有成功。

他昏倒了。

邓布利多把他送到了圣芒戈医院，直到他们把格林德沃从他的怀抱接过去，他还像做梦似的。

他们有很久没有像这样拥抱了。

在那天余下的时间里，邓布利多都在医院斜对角的酒吧度过。圣芒戈的医生们无法诊断是什么造成了这些伤口，治疗咒语对它们毫无作用，鲜血从左肩到前胸的裂口中汩汩外涌，将雪白的衬衫染成大红色。他们不得不把衬衫剪开，好判断伤口的深度。

他流了太多血了。一个医生说。

邓布利多灌下一大口黄油啤酒。

他可能会死于失血过多。另一个医生说。

邓布利多感到脑袋嗡嗡直响，他不是为了听这些话才把他的丈夫送到医院来的。如果他让他的丈夫就这么死去，格林德沃会恨他的。失血过多，听起来就像一个麻瓜的死法，盖勒特绝不会容忍自己这样死去。

我们可能有一些办法。第三个医生说。

有人在喊，叫他们快去做。邓布利多希望那个人不是自己。

“嗨，”这天里他第二次听到同样的开场白，吓了一大跳，“抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”声音继续说。是个女孩子，邓布利多没有回头。

“你们没有来，我给你派了猫头鹰，不过你好像没有收到。”奥蕾娅坐到他身边，伸手叫了一杯冰镇啤酒。“对格林德沃先生的遭遇我很抱歉，我刚从医院出来，他们说血已经止住了。”

邓布利多点了点头。

对任何一位淑女来说，这种程度的回应都距离礼貌太远了，但眼下邓布利多实在分不出那么多精力。他疲惫至极，染血的西服套装也忘记清理，奥蕾娅喝了一点儿啤酒，在自己胸前比划了一个圈。

“介意我帮你……？”

邓布利多低下头，原本鲜红的血迹已经凝固发黑，变成深褐色的污渍。他点了点头，奥蕾娅给了他一个清洁咒。

“你想聊聊吗？”奥蕾娅尝试说。从她坐下到现在，邓布利多一句话也没有说。他很可能惊吓过度，也可能没有，介于他是邓布利多，许多事情不是那么明确的。“或者你希望我离开？”

邓布利多没有马上回答，因此奥蕾娅陪他坐了一会儿。她的酒量不是很好，因此一杯啤酒喝得很慢，但即便如此，这一会儿功夫邓布利多已经喝完三杯了。

理智上，奥蕾娅清楚她应该阻止他，但她没有。情感上，奥蕾娅认为她应当安慰他，但她也没有。这很可能是女性直觉，谁也说不清楚，但奥蕾娅有这种感觉，今天发生的事只是众多造成如今局面的元首之一。

又等了一会儿，“我想也许我应该……”奥蕾娅说，从小巧的手包里掏出几枚银西可。

“我从没有想过。”

邓布利多忽然说。他没有看她，只把第四杯送到嘴边。奥蕾娅把银西可放在空了的酒杯旁，又坐了回去。

“没有想过什么？”

“他也会死。”

可能在这回答脱口而出的几秒内，他们都屏住了呼吸。奥蕾娅想告诉他，他的爱人没有死，只是受伤了，但他们都知道他说的不是这回事。

“他是个疯子，也是个天才，那让他变得更加危险。”邓布利多平静的说，“我曾经希望婚姻能束缚住他骨子里的疯狂，希望我能让他免于伤害其他人。”

“我没想过如果受伤的人是他该怎么办。”

某个时刻来临之前，人们就会说这样的话。如果我没看到那根白色的头发，如果我没有察觉他身上的裂痕，如果我没有失去他……在被这些时刻砸中之前，你不会知道你曾有过其他选择。

一个人的一生可以有许许多多这样的时刻，邓布利多正处于其中之一，并为此深陷苦恼。疼痛就是为这些时刻而存在的。

“你应该跟他谈谈，”奥蕾娅说，“告诉他你的想法。”

邓布利多又沉默了一阵子，然后开口问她，“它们起作用了吗？”奥蕾娅没有马上听懂。“……谈谈，这类的建议。它们曾经起作用了吗？”

“对于一些家庭？是的。但不是全部。”奥蕾娅诚实的回答，“有时候谈论会引发争吵，更多误解，然后破裂，变成再也无法拼凑回去的碎片。”

“听起来不太好。”

邓布利多结束了他的第四杯酒。他看起来还有很多话要讲，但现在已经太晚了，他还要赶回家，收拾一些衣物，好安顿在圣芒戈的休息室里照顾格林德沃。况且现在早已经超过奥蕾娅平常的下班时间。

“谢谢你，医生。”邓布利多说。

奥蕾娅回以微笑，却不知他在为什么道谢。

06.

更晚的时候，邓布利多独自返回家中。

他收拾了几件衣服，格林德沃的，和自己的，带了几本书，大多数都已经在市面上买不到了。还有学生们的作业，他原本计划在今晚批改完它们。

他又环顾了一圈卧室，思考能给格林德沃带去点儿什么。

巨大的空洞感就在这时候吞噬了他。

这间属于他们共同的卧室，有他昨晚睡过头的压痕，有他写过字的墨迹，有他走来走去，把地毯踩地不再松软的痕迹。

所有这一切，都只属于他一个人。

他的睡衣，他的衣橱，他的书桌，他的摇椅，他的绒毯。像一座画地为牢的囚室。

房子那么大，他那么渺小。

他瞪着这片拥挤的虚空，天旋地转。

07.

第二周周五，格林德沃出院了。

医生们一致认为这是个糟糕透顶的决定，但格林德沃坚持离开。他靠着门框，刚刚替换的崭新长风衣把他瘦削的身体撑了起来，让人产生强健的错觉。他的脸色是大病初愈的苍白，脸颊深陷着，显出不同往常的疲态来。

“你根本不必这么做。”

格林德沃微蹙着眉，望着病房里邓布利多挥舞魔杖，打包行李。他在这里陪了格林德沃一个星期。

“现在这么说是不是有点儿太晚了？”

邓布利多拎着箱子，想带格林德沃幻影移形，但他旋即想起格林德沃眼下的情形，打消了这个念头。

他的伤口在抑制他的魔法，幻影移形对他来说风险太大。

格林德沃在他走近时抬头看了他一眼，四目相触时，他便知道格林德沃发觉了他的顾虑。这只让邓布利多更加头痛，在他来得及说出什么之前，格林德沃幻影移形了。

邓布利多站在空荡荡的病房，感到他正从高塔上空坠落。

他到家的时候，格林德沃撑着流理台，从半开的橱柜里取出两只透明马克杯，看到他出现后，格林德沃飞开挪开撑着台面的手，向后退开一步。邓布利多皱了皱眉，但没有说什么。

“下午……”格林德沃犹疑地开口。

邓布利多坚定的接过话头，“下午哪里都不去。”

“我还以为你迫不及待了。”

格林德沃假笑了一下，又从另一个橱柜里翻出一瓶酒。

“如果这是你非要从圣芒戈离开的理由，我们可以请医生过来。”邓布利多维持着冷静，他不认为现在的格林德沃适合饮酒，但他也同样不认为他的劝说会起作用。

他料想格林德沃会反驳，会生气，或者会皱眉嘲讽，但事实上他没有。他非但没有，甚至用上讶异的语调调侃。

“我不知道她还出诊。”

“盖勒……”

“别，邓布利多，我们早就不那么称呼彼此了。”

“我们不是敌人！”

邓布利多瞪着他，想不通他为什么就不明白。

“我不是你的敌人，盖勒特，我是(was)你的朋友，我是(was)你的知音，现在，我还是你的丈夫，你犯不着用那种态度对待我。我们结婚了，记得吗？你本可以告诉我，你可以和我商量，可以向我倾诉，可以寻求我的帮助，盖勒特，那才是婚姻的意义。我们彼此照顾，而不是彼此推开。”

格林德沃好像被这些话吓了一跳，他左手拎着两只马克杯，右手握着酒瓶颈，瞪大眼睛望着红发巫师。好像从没料到这些话会从他口中说出来。

“喔——”他发出毫无意义的赞叹声，然后笑了起来，把酒杯与酒瓶放到茶几上，在邓布利多对面的粗布沙发上坐下，“看来我用不着这些玩意儿了。”他把酒杯酒瓶推到一边，叉开双腿，俯下身，两只胳膊撑在膝盖上，整个上半身向前探出来，一副打算开诚布公的模样。

“你还有别的什么想说吗？”

“我……”邓布利多顿住了，他有许多许多话想说，它们太多了，以至于当他真的要说，已经不知道从哪里开始。他也在格林德沃对面坐下，向后靠着沙发背，好让谈话看起来不那么咄咄逼人。最后他叹了口气，决定让最无关紧要的东西最先出现。“这不仅仅是关于我的。”

他说。格林德沃表达了赞同。

“我不明白我们怎么会走到这一步，”他的声音里透露疲倦的低哑，从婚姻咨询开始，无力感时常爬满他的背脊，有时候他觉得这些东西几乎把他压垮了，有时候他发现他还在负重前行。他不确定与他立下誓言的人是否仍然与他同在。“开始时我们相处得很好，你会告诉我你遇上的麻烦，我提出我的意见，我们讨论，有时会因此争吵，但总会重归于好。对吗？那时一切都很好。”

“我不知道哪里出了问题，你越来越少说话，大部分时候我们在沉默中度过晚餐。我们在一张床上睡觉，你睡那头，我睡这头，我们不说话，不交谈，你甚至不愿意我碰你。”

“每一次我问你，你遇上什么麻烦了吗？你遇上什么烦心事了吗？你再也不告诉我了。你什么都不告诉我，但那时你还会常常陪我吃饭，我们还可以窝在摇椅上，你给我念书，我向你抱怨学校的琐事。”

“再接着，连这些事也不见了。你不喜欢听我说学校和学生的事，我就不说，你不喜欢我知道你在研究什么，我就假装不在意，你不像过去那样喜欢说话了，那就换我来说。我尽力了，盖勒特，我不明白你还希望我怎样做……”

在邓布利多尚不算漫长的人生中，他头一次这样剖开自己。他听从了奥蕾娅的意见，说出自己的想法，告诉他自己的感受。

直到这些话真的冲破封缄，他第一次意识到它们听起来有多么像一道道控诉。

格林德沃沉默着。寂静像病毒一般在空间中传播，门窗外马车与行人匆匆走过，脚步声，蹄铁声，交谈声，叫卖声，阳光透过百叶窗，在地板上投下明暗交错的条纹，也像有声音似的，在邓布利多耳边炸裂。

“你认为，”格林德沃终于开口说，“我变了。”

邓布利多绷紧嘴巴。

“你认为，这所有的一切都是因为我？”

他想摇头。

“你撒谎。”格林德沃毫不留情的说，“邓布利多，你说你不知道我们怎么会走到这一步，你撒谎。你说你不知道哪里出了问题，你撒谎。你说你不知道我希望你怎样做，你撒谎。”

“你撒谎，你甚至就要骗过你自己了，阿不思。你分明就知道，我们怎么会走到今天，我们怎么会变成这样，而这一切就在于你是个彻头彻尾的骗子，懦夫。你欺骗我，还欺骗你自己，你把自己伪装成受害者，好让自己相信只要我愿意改变，我们就还有得救。”格林德沃站了起来，俯身越过茶几，双手撑在邓布利多面前，过大的力道让他皱了下眉，邓布利多猜测他可能扯到了伤口。“你是那个承诺理想而不付诸实践的人，你是那个许诺未来却出尔反尔的人，你欺骗我相信你也有宏图伟志，你也想要改变巫师的未来，但你一而再，再而三，不断推迟离开的日期。你说你对你的家庭负有责任，但如今你的妹妹死去，你的弟弟再也不愿同你说话，而你仍然固步自封留守原地。你的宏图呢？你的伟志呢？你的承诺呢？”

 **“你从来就没有认同过我，** 是吗？看着我，邓布利多。”格林德沃嘶声咆哮。那不是真的咆哮，他用着比往常还要低沉的声音，语气轻的像风中的蒲公英花种，可在邓布利多听来，却像晴空一道雷鸣般震耳欲聋。

有生以来头一次的，邓布利多听到格林德沃说，离得很远很远的说。

“你是爱着我呢？还是爱着那个，你的头脑构想出来的，用新奇宏大的想法计划打发你无聊烦闷夏日的幻影呢？”

——有时候谈论会引发争吵，更多误解，然后破裂，变成再也无法拼凑回去的碎片。

——听起来不太好。

邓布利多说不出话。有人叩响门扉，硝烟在客厅弥散，格林德沃已经支起上半身，居高临下地望着他。

08.

文达站在门外的地毯上。

青石板道在她两侧无限伸展。她等了一小会儿，门扉慢慢敞开，邓布利多站在里头，似乎没料到她的出现。

“午好，邓布利多先生。”

她没有特意讲明来意，但他们都不约而同地看向茶几旁的格林德沃。格林德沃也看到了她，他走过来，跟邓布利多隔了整个手臂的距离，温声告诉她稍等一会儿。

“我不认为格林德沃现在的情况适合跑到外面去和你们做……”

邓布利多没能说完，格林德沃已经上楼把卧室门摔得震天响。

文达也跟着愣了一下，然后慢慢浮现一个微笑，“别担心，邓布利多教授，我们会照顾好先生的。”

“……上一次可不是这样的。”

邓布利多嘀咕道。他没想抱怨什么，总不能指望格林德沃想要搞个革命，而他自己不受到伤害。他只是忽然意识到他不再是那伟大利益中的一员，不再是那个能对他们的计划审慎评判，要求对方修改的那个人。

格林德沃从他身边经过，停在文达身后。有那么一瞬间他看起来好像有话要说，但即便真有这么一瞬间，他也任它走远了。然后是邓布利多，他想告诉他注意安全，照顾好自己，想说这里还是他的家。不过他也没有说。

格林德沃幻影移形消失的时候，文达还没有离开。她不像要说话的样子，只是等着邓布利多，他们就这么对望了一阵儿。然后邓布利多吞咽着，莫名其妙的说。

“你知道盖勒特为什么叫盖勒特吗？”

文达知道。而且她笑了。

“我以为您有更重要的事情要问。”她说，“不过这也算个问题。先生的名字是个误会，据他的乳母说，他母亲生下他不久就和她的情夫周游世界，天知道他父亲在哪里。因此先生直到一岁多还没有名字。然后某一天，他父亲想起他还有个儿子，于是回来看望先生，正巧比先生大一些的孩子正和他一起玩，那孩子名叫盖勒特，是个匈牙利小孩儿。乳母叫那孩子的时候，先生的父亲以为在叫他的儿子，他就把这个名字当作他儿子的名字。”

“……他没有？”邓布利多问。

“他没有。”文达回答。

“那个孩子呢？和他同名的那个匈牙利小男孩儿？”

“死了。”

“我猜也是。”他用呢喃的语气说，目光投向盖勒特消失的地方。当他再回头的时候，文达已经离开了。

09.

“这是我们最后一次咨询，我希望你们还记得最开始的问题。 **你们期望从我们的谈话中得到什么？** 我们会在咨询将要结束时谈论这个问题。现在我们要做点儿别的，也许你们听说过画图疗法？它不是为你们准备的，但看起来现在也许正是时候。”

奥蕾娅说。

她坐在办公室里，面对有史以来最强大的两位巫师，试图了解过去的半个月究竟发生了什么，现在他们看上去甚至不再愿意和对方说话了。

奥蕾娅从书架上取出两本空白画册，分别和两支羽毛笔一起递给他们。

“请你们画出自己眼中的对方。”

就好像这是比变形术或者任何魔药都要难上成千上万倍的问题，两位史上最伟大的巫师同时顿住了，难以置信地望着她。奥蕾娅只好重复了一遍自己的要求。

“如果你们愿意说出来，那可能更好。但我想画图对你们来说要容易一点儿……”

她解释道。不抱希望地想如果他们真的能够选择前者。他们没有。在更严苛的条件前，画图似乎没那么难以置信了，奥蕾娅观察到金发巫师低下头让羽笔飞快地在纸上涂抹，而红发巫师更慢一些，每次下笔前都要想一会儿。

时间在笔与纸张的沙沙声中缓慢流逝。

奥蕾娅翻看了一会儿过去几个月的卷宗，半开的百叶窗让阳光路过她的发丝，轻缓地落在纸张前端。今天那只悬挂在天花板中央的电灯泡亮着，在两侧墙面的内嵌书架上投下曲折的影子，光芒也顺着桌前的两把椅子，悄悄攀上巫师们沉默的背脊。

是什么让他们走到了今天呢？

每对儿坐在她面前的人想要得到答案的问题，也是奥蕾娅最常问自己的问题。在这个案例中，时间似乎要回溯到1899年夏日炎炎的戈德里克山谷。他们第一次见面的时刻。

问卷的第19问写道：回忆你们的初遇。

格林德沃说，蓝天，胸怀，远见。

邓布利多说，阳光？金色？希望？我不知道，我可能昏了头。

第22问写道：你们的初次约会是什么样的？

格林德沃说，清冽的溪流，夏日烈阳，挽起的裤腿，魔杖与不死鸟，湿漉漉。

邓布利多说，我不认为我们真的约会过，但非要说的话，每一次只有我们两个在山谷间漫步，畅聊，无限可能，我总是记得阳光毒辣却不恼人。我想是因为他。

第23问则是关于未来：有想象过度过这道坎后的生活吗？

这次格林德沃和邓布利多的答案出奇的一致，他们同时写道，没有。邓布利多继续说，我们总与问题共同相处，但它从未得到解决。这道坎存在，并将永远存在，我更想知道如何与它相处。

最后一问是这样的：你仍然爱他/她吗？

奥蕾娅视线向下，分别阅读着两人的答案。这时候格林德沃放下笔，将画册合起来放在桌沿上。奥蕾娅因为他的动作抬起头来，看到邓布利多正把他的画撕下来，撕成一个圆的形状。

“你有绳子吗？”

奥蕾娅呆了一下，从抽屉里扯出用来绑信封的细麻绳。邓布利多向她道谢，在圆的某个直径两边分别打孔，把绳子穿了过去。

“我需要感到害怕吗？”奥蕾娅试图开个无伤大雅的玩笑，令难耐的沉寂尽快消散。“它看起来好像什么魔法道具。”

“不，没有魔法。”

红发巫师想要配合她的玩笑，却不太成功。奥蕾娅还想说点儿别的什么，但格林德沃不耐烦地打断了他们。

“我们能继续吗？”

他说。十指轮流飞快地在腿上敲打节拍。

奥蕾娅条件反射地迅速道歉，在征得双方同意后，先打开了格林德沃的画册。这是一张几乎被潦草线条填满的画纸，许许多多人与事物挤在一个画面里。奥蕾娅首先看到两个人，一男一女，然后是一所学校，她猜想那代表了霍格沃兹，接着是穿着巫师袍的小孩子，手里歪歪扭扭举着魔杖，他们似乎代表了霍格沃兹学校的学生。画面向外拓展，奥蕾娅看到了书架，数不清的书，魔药实验用具，各式各样的勋章，奖状，很像威森加摩审判庭的半个环形屋，报纸，巧克力蛙片，一些用圆圈和两道线代表的人群，旁边写着‘麻瓜’，还有更琐碎的图案，可能是锅碗瓢盆和西服套装，奥蕾娅不能确认。

对于‘自己眼中的对方’这个问题，格林德沃似乎画的太多了。

“我想知道为什么。”

奥蕾娅把画册还给格林德沃，他没有接，而是任那张画在传递中摊开，让邓布利多看得一清二楚。

“这就是他在我眼中的样子。”

“你几乎画了整个世界。”奥蕾娅说，“但你没有把你自己画在里面。”

“哦，我在里面。”金发巫师用一种奥蕾娅从未听过的讥讽声音说，“看到那只扔在角落里的狮子玩偶了吗？那就是我。曾经可以逗他开心，但现在他已经用不着我了，他有整个学校的师生会陪他玩。”

“我从没有这么想过你。”

“你当然没有，在说服自己这么做是正确的这件事上，你可是行家。”

“它是正确的。”

“你瞧，你总是如此。当我们规划的事业让你从日复一日的苦闷中解脱时，你笃定它是正确的。而突然之间你的妹妹去世，那些束缚你的尘世责任不再，你又可以自由呼吸，你便扭头对我说这一切只是热恋中的盲目，你现在在做的才是正确的。你看不出这其中的虚伪吗？因为我肯定能。”

邓布利多瞪着他，双手不自觉握成拳，撕下来的画片被他捏起褶皱，似乎随时都有可能扯破。奥蕾娅跟着绷紧脊背，凝住呼吸，随时观察着两人的状态。她可一点儿也不希望当代最厉害的两位巫师在她狭小的办公室里打起来。

如果眼神可以杀人，这间办公室恐怕早已尸横遍野。他们互相瞪视，很久之后邓布利多先移开目光，低头看到因为太用力而破损的画纸，悄声使用了一个‘恢复如初’。他用另一个咒语加固纸张，使它好像一块木板一样坚硬。接着他举起画纸，两边还垂着细麻绳。

奥蕾娅和格林德沃都注意到画纸中央是一只雏鸟，或者雏鹰。接着邓布利多把画纸翻过来，另一面画了一只鸟笼。

他解释道，“我刚遇到他时，他在我眼中是这样的。”他又把画纸翻到前面。那只雏鸟似乎随时准备振翅高飞。

“这是我。”画面转到鸟笼。

“这是现在我眼中的他。”邓布利多拉扯画纸两边的麻绳，硬如木板的画纸开始以麻绳牵扯的水平面为轴，飞速旋转起来。神奇的一幕便发生了，当纸板快速转动，原本独立的雏鸟与鸟笼好像合二为一，从奥蕾娅的视角看去，雏鸟像是被关进了鸟笼里。

“我没有骗过自己——”邓布利多用一种克制的冷静声音说，“我知道我对你做过什么，我知道这对你来说不公平。如果这是你想要的，我们可以停下。”

邓布利多说着停下拉扯麻绳的手，旋转的纸板渐渐安静下来，现在它们又是一只雏鸟和一个鸟笼了，一正一反，互不相干。

这也许是奥蕾娅第一次从格林德沃的眼中读到真正的惊讶。他陷进椅子里，看上去像一座轰然倒塌的大楼，只有废墟留在这里。他左眼中的蓝天碎了，右眼中筑起一道冰雪城墙，在他低下头的几分钟里，无形胄甲由内而外包裹住他。

接下来发生的事，奥蕾娅曾数次怀疑只是错觉。不知怎的，她听到胄甲中格林德沃颤抖着，用一种疼痛的声音说。

“这就是了……在你的眼中，‘我们’只是错觉。”

“……我曾希望不是(I hope it wasn't)。”

无形胄甲碎裂，如同破空而出的窗玻璃，翻舞着散落一地。格林德沃忽然站起来，从无数零落的碎片中站起来，势如鹰隼。他居高临下地看着邓布利多，神情漠然，语气平稳。

“它曾经不是(it wasn't)。”他说，“对我不是。”

但这些已经过去了。

格林德沃转身向门外走去，这次没有人阻拦他，没有人追问这究竟是为了什么。邓布利多像几分钟前的格林德沃，栽倒在椅子里，动弹不得。

大厦倾圮，硝烟散尽。

邓布利多又一次听到咨询最开始时的问题。奥蕾娅翻开案卷取出格林德沃的答卷，轻柔地放在邓布利多面前的桌面上。他放任自己的眼睛去追寻最后一题的答案。

10.

邓布利多离开咨询室已经是傍晚。

他披着晚霞独自回家，天空落在身后，铺满触目惊心的紫红色。房子还在老地方，背靠斜阳，余晖为它镶上一层金边，好像它自己在发出光芒。

邓布利多站在街对面，远远欣赏了一会儿这副风景，直到金光与晚霞终于消逝，阵雨骤降，他匆匆朝老房子走去。

刚走到门口，门却忽然打开。

格林德沃左手握着门把，右手拎着那只熟悉的行李箱，邓布利多见识过，那里就好像有一座城那么大。

“哦，嗨，我不知道你……”

邓布利多停住了，他本想说，以为格林德沃早就离开了。但他没有说完。

“是啊，”格林德沃避开他的视线，从他身侧绕出来，站在旁边的屋檐下，“我还有些东西，嗯，随便看看。”

他晃了晃手里的行李箱，好像这就足够解释一切。可有谁比邓布利多更能看穿他的谎言呢？这里早已没有那么多东西留给他了。

于是，邓布利多告诉他，“如果你想，以后你随时可以回来看……”

“不会了，邓布利多，没有以后了。”

他们安静下来，谁也不想成为那个先道别的人。雨越下越大，马车渐渐从街头消失，行人也越来越少，撑着雨伞的麻瓜匆匆走过，泥水沾湿了裤脚。

邓布利多张了张嘴，最后也没能说出一句完整的话。格林德沃笑了一下，又朝他的方向迈了一小步。

“我要……”格林德沃指了指雨幕。

“哦，是啊。你要走了。”邓布利多后知后觉的说。

他们又沉默了一小会儿，然后格林德沃握紧手提箱，向前走了半步，又退了回来，用一种带着恼火的语气说，“我要走了。”

“嗯，对，是啊……”

邓布利多呆呆的说。

“你就没有别的想说？”格林德沃蹙着眉头。不依不饶追问他。

“我……”他说不出话。

格林德沃冲进雨幕中，邓布利多几乎是跟着转过身来，迫不及待地叫住他。

“盖勒特。”

他回头了。

“……我们是怎么走到今天的？”

没有人能回答这个问题。雨水隔在他们之间，冲刷着格林德沃和整个世界，他也想走进去，走进这混浊泥泞的雨水中，但他没有。

反而是格林德沃走向了他，仍旧站在雨幕里，和屋檐下的他隔了整个手臂的距离。异瞳巫师应当是说了什么，但雷鸣与他的声音共同响起，令邓布利多的心也跟着颤抖。

过了好一会儿，邓布利多才从这颤抖中惊醒过来，阵雨已经小了很多，街道空荡荡的，一个人也没有。

他推开屋门走进客厅，脚下踩着他们婚后一起买的羊绒地毯，头顶悬挂着他们一起装饰的霓虹吊灯，轻柔的白纱窗帘随风似舞动的裙摆，晚风吹拂，邓布利多跟着打了个寒颤。他走到窗边，预备关好窗户，天空忽然传来雷鸣，他不知怎么就想起刚才格林德沃对他说过的话。

格林德沃问他。

**“如果当初我没有留下，我们会不会有更好的结局？”**

11.

——你期望从我们的谈话中得到什么呢？

——重修于好，挽回感情？

——这绝不是你们婚姻的最后机会。

——除了你们自己，没有人能替你们决定婚姻的结局。

——对方如何看到你们的婚姻？

——一个亟待解决的麻烦。

——你仍然爱他/她吗？

——你期望从我们的谈话中得到什么呢？

“我期望他不再折断双翼。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是目前所有grindeldore的文中，除了爱在系列花费心血最多的文了hhhhh修修改改历时两个多月，才发现没有在ao3上发过。现在发来存个档吧。


End file.
